1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a light-emitting element using an organic electroluminescence (EL) phenomenon (hereinafter such a light-emitting element is also referred to as an organic EL element). The present invention also relates to a deposition apparatus used for manufacture of the organic EL element.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic EL element has been actively researched and developed. In a fundamental structure of the organic EL element, a layer containing a light-emitting organic compound (EL layer) is interposed between a pair of electrodes. The organic EL element has attracted attention as a next-generation flat panel display element owing to characteristics such as feasibility of being thinner and lighter, high speed response to input signals, and capability of direct current low voltage driving. In addition, a display using an organic EL element has a feature that it is excellent in contrast and image quality, and has a wide viewing angle. Further, the organic EL element has been attempted to be applied as a light source such as a backlight of a liquid crystal display and a lighting device because the organic EL element is a plane light source.
It is known that an organic compound or a metal material used for the organic EL element easily reacts with impurities such as moisture and oxygen and easily deteriorates. The organic compound or the metal material reacts with the impurities, whereby the lifetime of the organic EL element is largely shortened.
Therefore, in the case where an organic EL element is formed, a technique by which a process of removing moisture and the like on a surface of a lower electrode, forming an EL layer and an upper electrode thereover, and sealing is performed without exposure to the atmosphere is required. For example, a multi-chamber or in-line thin film formation device by which formation of an EL layer, formation of an upper electrode, and sealing can be performed is known (Patent Document 1).